


未知电话

by chouchoukbs0131



Category: (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouchoukbs0131/pseuds/chouchoukbs0131
Kudos: 6





	未知电话

周末的日子没有爱人陪伴，对叶舒华来说也是无聊极了。

此时家里就她一个人，徐穗珍有行程，跑去国外跳舞了。不过赵美延倒是没什么事情，叶舒华不知道她跑去哪儿了，思考一会，索性打了个电话给她。

接通倒是很快，赵美延的声音从手机中传来：“你醒啦？我在超市买菜呢。”

“什么时候回来啊。”叶舒华窝在沙发上，望着窗外的风景，无聊的晃着脚丫。

“想我啦？”

“你好烦，才没有。”

赵美延早就接受了她的小傲娇，电话那头笑眯眯地说：“舒华再睡五分钟，姐姐就到家啦。”

“我跟你才不一样呢，睡饱了可就睡不着了。”叶舒华哼哼了两声，听她似乎进到车里，才挂掉电话。

赵美延也是说到做到，五分钟就回家了，见叶舒华在客厅看剧，放下兜子扑过去亲了两口。

叶舒华嫌她热情，把人推了远点，问：“一会儿我们吃什么？”

“泡菜炒饭。”

“…”叶舒华就知道不该期待她的，那些一兜子，估计都是留给穗珍去做的菜。

两人吃过饭后，又开始没事做了，赵美延黏在叶舒华身边，翻着徐穗珍的ins，惊讶的唔了一声：“穗珍今天的拍摄录完了诶。”

叶舒华眼睛一亮，拿出自己的手机播给徐穗珍，谁成想对方却挂断了电话。

？？？

坐在家里的两人满脸问号，叶舒华又拨过去一通，还是被干脆的挂断。

连续几次皆是如此，向珍葵少见的对徐穗珍炸毛了。

「穗珍姐姐！你怎么不接我电话！」

此时的徐穗珍收到短信后，才想起这串让她陌生的号码是谁，她没回复，直接播了电话过去。

叶舒华秒接，还没等徐穗珍开口就先喊道：“姐姐！！！！！你肯定忘了我的电话！”

赵美延倒在一旁憋着笑，被叶舒华瞪了好几下。

徐穗珍百口莫辩，一遍遍道歉，可听到叶舒华委屈的小声音，没忍住笑出来，结果是惹得对方更委屈了。

“美延姐姐，她太过分了！！”叶舒华可怜巴巴的缩在角落，赵美延忍笑帮腔。

吵吵闹闹了好一会儿，三个人才好好开始讲话。

赵美延无聊的吃着桌上的提子，突然冒出一个想法，她摘下一颗喂给叶舒华，开口说：“舒华呀。”

“怎么了？”

“我们来惩罚忘记你电话号码的穗珍吧。”

叶舒华含住对方送来的提子，却没想到赵美延将手指放在她唇边轻轻摩擦，小猫本能的感觉不对劲，警惕的望着对方：“干什么？”

赵美延没回答叶舒华的话，拿过她的手机开了免提放在一边，问：“穗珍呐，你现在是一个人在酒店？”

“嗯…怎么了？”

徐穗珍没那多想法，可跟赵美延做过多次那种事情的叶舒华早就知道对方想的是什么了，因着羞耻愣是没敢喊出来，用口型质问她：你疯了吗？

赵美延在很多事情上都是说做就做的。她捧着叶舒华的脸亲了下去，而电话那头的穗珍见两人突然沉默下来，还有些疑惑，直到叶舒华在对方的撩拨下忍不住泄露出声，她才反应过来。

“美延姐姐？？你搞什么？”

她们哪怕是妥协达成共识后，也鲜少三人同床，为数不多的几次还是因为醉酒，徐穗珍本身就比较保守，根本受不住这种禁断刺激。

而被撩拨的叶舒华早就因为羞耻红了眼眶，赵美延抬头轻吻她的眼角，安抚着受刺激的女孩，双手早就抚上对方的身子，挑逗着她的底线。

其实赵美延也不算一时起兴，她知道同时拥有两个爱人对叶舒华来说是种压力，徐穗珍虽然因为叶舒华接受这种关系，却还是放不开融入家庭，她虽然表面上接受三人爱情，但见到叶舒华跟徐穗珍亲吻，心里还是不舒服。

直到那次醉酒意外，赵美延似乎发现了打破这份若有若无的尴尬的方法。她深知两人的性子不会放开这一步，那不如让作为姐姐的她迈出这一步。

隔着电话，最为合适。保守的徐穗珍不会尴尬想逃，叶舒华也会因为这份羞耻更加敏感，而她，可以独占叶舒华。

“不要…求你了…穗珍姐姐还在…”叶舒华终于忍不住出声，她似乎又回到三人同床的那晚，每每想到此处，她便不自觉的湿了几分。

赵美延将她搂在怀中，双手从后伸进叶舒华的衣服里，穿过内衣轻轻按压着微硬的红果。她不忘诱导对方，温柔的声线传进叶舒华的耳里：“你很享受不是吗？就像那晚…。乖孩子，不要排斥它。”

声音不大，却恰好能让徐穗珍听见。

她想要挂掉电话的手一顿，心中的醋意虽没减少，欲火却开始随着叶舒华隔着屏幕的轻喘增加。

三人的欲望已被挑起，赵美延拉下叶舒华的睡裤，手指隔着布料轻轻滑动，直到叶舒华忍不住回头，渴求的望着她时才放过折磨对方。

“舒华大孩子了，要自己脱。”赵美延亲了一口她的脊椎。

放屁。叶舒华忍不住轻哼，心里骂着对方却还是听话褪下湿透的内裤，赵美延转了个身将电话放在两人腿间的空位。

徐穗珍一言不发，但急促的呼吸声在开了免提后让赵美延和叶舒华听的清楚。

叶舒华耳朵瞬间红了期待，扭过头埋在赵美延的肩膀处，而对方的手指无情伸向她的花园。

羞耻和刺激的双重叠加使叶舒华湿的比往常厉害许多，在手指滑动下甚至有些许水声传到徐穗珍耳中。

“别弄了…姐姐…”叶舒华哪受得了这般挑逗，带着哭腔小声道。

赵美延忍住冲动，将手指轻轻探入花瓣中，不等那处留住她，便撤出手指继续爱抚，她轻轻一笑，问对方：“想要吗？”

“想要…”

“要什么？大声点。”赵美延还注意着电话中的声音，便提高了些音量，让本是两个人的情事变得像第三人存在一般。

“要你进来…”叶舒华无法，为了缓解欲望，只好顺着她说了出来。

说来也怪，叶舒华很多时候都可以反攻自己的女神，可面对这个看着软绵绵的姐姐，她却被一次一次调戏的差点哭出来。每次跟赵美延上床后，叶舒华都深知这个人就是扮猪吃老虎的流氓。

就比如此时，她居然还问穗珍：“你听到了吗？”

可这句话问完后，徐穗珍就挂了电话，赵美延也有点懵，正要自责时，桌上的笔记本电脑却弹出了一个视频聊天。

是徐穗珍发来的。

叶舒华身子一颤，不可置信的望向屏幕，张了张嘴想说话，却一个单词都讲不出。

赵美延突发奇想，插上苹果耳机戴给叶舒华，徐穗珍的声音清晰的传进叶舒华耳中。

“舒华呀…我…”

就在叶舒华全神贯注的听着徐穗珍讲话时，赵美延的两根手指插了进去，叶舒华被刺激的呻吟出声，紧紧抓住赵美延的小臂，不敢动。

徐穗珍透过笔记本的前置摄像看到两人欢爱的样子，如此大的正面冲击，叫她一时愣住甚至忘记开视频的人是她。随后便是红透了脸，什么话都说不出。

赵美延终于也没有精力去观察徐穗珍了，似乎不仅仅是对叶舒华，第三个人在看她们欢好的模样对她来说也有莫大的刺激，她低下头含住叶舒华的唇瓣，小舌撬开牙关，与对方热吻，两根手指快速入侵着她的花心，沾染上了甜腻的花蜜，另一只手握住山峰，轻压着红果，叫对方的快感更上一层楼。

叶舒华还带着耳机，徐穗珍急促的呼吸声就像ASMR一样，传入耳中让她心痒无比，更加羞耻。

终于，赵美延放开已经有些红肿的唇瓣，手上的动作故意缓了下来，她看向屏幕中的穗珍微微夹紧双腿面色潮红的样子，摘掉一面耳机对着叶舒华道：“穗珍在看着我们呢。”

“不…不要，穗珍姐姐…别看了。”叶舒华不敢回头，甚至埋在赵美延的脖颈中，可越是羞耻，越是空虚，甚至体内的手指渐渐变慢，她只能抱紧赵美延，忍不住轻轻晃动，本能的迎合温柔的冲撞。

叶舒华越羞耻，对徐穗珍的刺激越大，她抓紧床单，皱着眉头，却无法移开眼，甚至张口怂恿道：“舒华啊…不是想要了吗？”

她的声音因为先前的刺激有些沙哑，叶舒华带着耳机听的更加清楚，身子忍不住颤抖：“姐姐…”

可徐穗珍现在的脑海中只想着叶舒华陷入情欲时可爱的样子，她也想参与其中。

赵美延的动作在徐穗珍开口后就已恢复到刚开始猛烈，叶舒华被她弄的忍不住声音，只好主动送上自己的吻，可她想到两人亲吻的声音会传进徐穗珍的耳朵时，身子更加敏感了。

终于在徐穗珍因为亲吻开始喘息时，叶舒华听着这挠心的声音，借着赵美延有技巧的顶撞她内壁敏感点，高潮了。

见两人抱在一起，徐穗珍呼吸一顿，过了一会儿终于放松，看着视频里的两人红着脸挂断了视频。

赵美延边拍着对方的背，安慰害羞的小朋友，边拿起手机问徐穗珍什么时候回来。可叶舒华气不过，狠狠的咬住她的肩膀，咒骂她是个流氓。

“你不是很享受吗？”赵美延得知了徐穗珍回归时间，心里暗暗计算。

叶舒华推开她，勉强起身想清理现场，却听见那人流氓言论，气的将刚拽出来的纸捏成圆形：“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！你还不起来干什么，要收拾这里啊！”

赵美延尴尬的笑了下，放软语气道：“舒华呀…”

“我脚麻了…”


End file.
